<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by flaminhotcheetos13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084525">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminhotcheetos13/pseuds/flaminhotcheetos13'>flaminhotcheetos13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgetful Harry, Gen, Snape Bashing, Snape didn’t deserve anything good lmao, anyway, kinda angsty lines at one point, meant to be a crackfic, so don’t take this too seriously, umm I think that’s it, whoops, wrote this in like ten minutes lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminhotcheetos13/pseuds/flaminhotcheetos13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dream a few months before his second child is born</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said in the tags, this meant to be crack fic so don’t take it too seriously!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harry,” a voice said. Harry quickly turned around to find himself in some sort of void-he was dreaming, hopefully, this one wouldn’t be a nightmare. However, he found his father standing in the void. What could this be about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you,” he said, urgently. “You can’t name your child Severus.”</span>
</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>
  <span>“I know it would be a middle name but he’s a terrible person.”</span>
</p><p>“But-”</p><p>
  <span>“He called your mother a mudblood.”</span>
</p><p>Well.</p><p>
  <span>Harry had forgotten about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he bullied you and your peers for no good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry faintly remembered Neville’s boggart being Snape, all the times he bullied Hermione, and would belittle students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>“And he was the reason Remus left Hogwarts. He outed him as a werewolf.”</p><p>
  <span>Harry was starting to slowly realize that Snape was more bad than good. He really shouldn’t be honoring him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he made a deal with Voldemort to let him kill you and I but spare Lily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Snape isn’t a good person,” James interrupted, “And whatever you do, don’t name your child after him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his mouth to respond but woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. Harry heard Ginny wake up and roll over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t name our kid after Snape.”</span>
</p><p>Ginny was silent for a few moments. </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d realize that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months later, the Potters welcome a boy named Arthur Rubeus and James cries from happiness from beyond the grave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>